The present invention relates to digital media players. More specifically it relates to media players that can play two or more digital files at the same time and to cameras as the origin of the two or more digital files.
Digital storage media such as CDs, DVDs, magnetic disks, flash memory and other storage media which are used for storing and playing for instance multi-media files representing music and video are known. One can use the storage media in devices such as DVD players or computers or personal digital devices for watching a movie or video program for instance. One may also play music recordings. Another playing medium is a flash memory such as used in MP3 players. Another medium may be a magnetic disk.
Sometimes it may be desirable to play several files at the same time. A known application is, for instance, an entertainment center as used for instance in an airplane. Up to 10 or more different video channels may need to be provided at the same time, available for selection by users of a system. In general, the requirement for different signals is solved by playing different DVDs or optical disks or other media and making the signals coming from these individual media available in a selectable manner through a communication channel.
Another application may be providing a movie with different screens or a single screen that show what is going on at different locations of a scene viewed from different cameras at the same time.
All the above and other applications that are fully contemplated require a recording and later playback from a single medium of different movies or files at virtually the same time. In line with current trends, these video and other multi-media files may be high definition.
Accordingly, methods or apparatus providing novel and improved recording and playback of multiple files at virtually the same time from a single storage medium are required.